


An Official Date

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And I only sacrificed a bit of sleep for it, I’m so proud of this au okay let me live, M/M, Married Woochan are adorable okay, Married Woochan with their baby Jeongin are my life, Minsung are there but barely, They’re just there to babysit, Woochan are so fluffy omg, i love this, it was worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Chan and Woojin go on a well-deserved date.





	An Official Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! 
> 
> Enjoy some amazing fluffy Woochan who still act like they’re a young couple who haven’t done more than kiss even tho they’ve been married for three years 
> 
> OMG I LOVE THEM SO MUCH HHHH 
> 
> Thanks once more to my beautiful betas, Lovely and spacenicoo, love you bbs

“Kim Woojin.” 

“Bang Chan?” 

“Will you go on a date with me?” 

Woojin chuckled. “Jeez, you’re insatiable. I could swear we just went out.” 

“No,” Chan huffed, “we were just stuck at Changbin’s place for a night. We, as in, the two of us, haven’t gone out in like ten months.” 

Woojin sighed and picked up a couple of stray toys from the ground. “Chan....” 

“Okay, look, I know what you’re gonna say, you’re gonna say “Chan, we can’t go out, we have a baby to take care of!” But Wooj, Innie’s almost a year old now. We’ve been taking care of him for ten months, I’m sure he can survive an afternoon with a sitter.” 

Woojin sighed, weighing the options. “You do make a compelling argument.” 

Jeongin squealed as he crawled in front of the couch. “Da!” 

Woojin and Chan smiled down at him. “Hey there, peanut!” 

Jeongin pulled himself over to where they were sitting, tugging on the cuff of Chan’s pants. “Da!” 

“Oh, is that me? Am I dada?” Chan laughed as he scooped Jeongin up, tossing the baby above his head. 

Jeongin’s bubbly giggles finally made Woojin cave, and he started to laugh too. 

Chan sat their baby on his knees and started bouncing him, the tight curls in his hair bouncing with the movement too. He suddenly opened his knees, allowing a squealing Jeongin to fall through, faking an open-mouthed look of shock before pulling the baby back up to bounce, repeating the process. 

Jeongin offered cooing sounds and a wide gummy smile to Chan, giggling when he was dropped through Chan’s knees again. 

“Do papa and dada need to go on a date, Innie?” Chan asked Jeongin, who only giggled in response. “Do we need to go on a date?” 

“Or would you rather papa and dada stay here to play with you?” Woojin broke in, laying his head on Chan’s shoulder. 

“Da,” Jeongin said again. 

“Da, see? I think he’s trying to say date.” 

Woojin squinted at him. “Is that right? Maybe he’s saying he wants dada to play with him.” 

Chan lifted Jeongin up to blow a raspberry on the baby’s stomach, then holding him in his arm. “Please, baby?” 

“Which baby are you talking to, me or Jeongin?” 

Chan levelled his husband a look. “Innie, obviously. Jeongin and I are going to go out on a date, Woojin, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!” he said sarcastically. “Good day, sir!” 

Woojin chuckled. “Honey, this is serious.” 

“Ah, so nothing out of the ordinary, then.” 

“Okay, look, I wouldn’t mind going out on a date. But we need to find a sitter, first, and make sure they’re trained in how to babysit since I’m not comfortable just leaving Innie to anyone, and then we need to figure out where to go, and what to do, how much it costs, and just, Chan, honey, there’s a lot to figure out.” 

“Wooj,” Chan whined. “Didn’t you say just last week that you married me for my spontaneity?” 

“No, I said I didn’t marry you for the way you planned things out, that’s different.” 

Chan looked affronted. “I plan things out great!” 

“Yeah, sure,” Woojin snorted. “Like that time last year when you went to America to produce a song for a group you didn’t know and you were there for two weeks.” 

“Hey, it wasn’t two weeks—“

“It was, if you include flight time. Chan, babe, I came home and you weren’t here.” 

“I left a whole note on the counter!” 

“You didn’t give me a call or anything.” 

“I did, too, later that night!” 

Woojin gave him a look. 

“Okay, fine, but that’s only one example. Bet you can’t name another one.” 

Woojin raised an eyebrow. “Honey, at this time last year, we went out on a date and we came back with it in mind to adopt a child, having previously not even considered it, at least, on my end.” 

“You’re not saying that was a bad idea, are you?” Chan gasped, holding Jeongin closer. 

“No, I’m not, I’m just saying you’re not the type to carefully plan things out.” Jeongin reached his small hands out for Woojin, who smiled and scooped him out of Chan’s arms. “This wee one, I wouldn’t trade him for the world.” 

“Okay, so are you still saying that we can’t go out on a date?” 

Woojin sighed. “Given that you’re not going to give up, we can go out. You gotta find us a sitter though.” 

Chan beamed, standing up to give Woojin a peck on the cheek. “I promise I’ll find a good sitter! Give me like fifteen minutes, maximum.” 

Chan rushed off to their room to grab his phone. Woojin chuckled, lifting Jeongin above his head. “Is dada being silly?” He sighed and pulled the baby to his shoulder, cuddling him. “Dada’s being silly.” 

“I found someone!” Chan called through the house not five minutes later. “Oh, and guess what? They live next door!” 

Woojin furrowed his brow. “You mean you’re entrusting Jeongin, a baby, to Minho and Jisung, quite possibly the most chaotic couple on this entire planet?” 

Chan smiled as he came back into the room. “Minho’s trained in first aid and CPR, don’t ask me why, but Jisung also took a babysitting class when he was in grade eight.” 

“Grade eight? That doesn’t mean he remembers anything.” 

Chan pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. 

Woojin sighed. “Alright. Let’s go give them our child.” 

Chan smiled widely. “Thank you for agreeing to this, babe, we’re gonna have so much fun!” 

***

Minho and Jisung were a little too willing to take Jeongin, in Woojin’s opinion. Minho came to the door, incredibly excited, and got even more excited when Jeongin was finally passed over. 

Woojin handed them a key to the house, in case they weren’t going to be back for longer than expected and Jeongin needed to sleep. 

“Don’t worry about us, Woojin-hyung. I’m sure we’ll get along well. Isn’t that right, Innie?” 

The baby squealed and grabbed at Minho’s mouth, who playfully bit at his fingers. 

Woojin furrowed his brow. “Okay. So, he can eat solids, the food and formula’s in his bag if he needs it. He already had lunch, so he gets a bottle at five, dinner is at six. If he gets fussy, he likes to be cuddled, and if he starts screaming, see if he needs his diaper changed. You do know how to change a diaper, yeah?” 

“Jisungie does,” Minho confirmed. 

“Okay. If he starts screaming and he doesn’t need his diaper changed, call me immediately. Please.” 

Minho nodded along. “Sounds good, hyung. Please enjoy your date!”

“Thank you!” Chan beamed, grabbing Woojin’s hand. “Come on, love, let’s go.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Woojin allowed his husband to tug him away from the door. “Oh, wait! I almost forgot!” 

Minho had almost shut the door when Woojin pushed it back open. “One more thing, if he needs to sleep, if we’re not back before seven thirty, which is his bedtime, please, please lay him on his back. And he doesn’t need a blanket, his sleeper is in the bag.” 

“Okay, hyung,” Minho laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ve got this, I swear. Enjoy your date, hyung.” 

“Yes, okay. Thank you, Minho,” Woojin said, planting one last kiss to Jeongin’s forehead. “Bye, sweetie,” he murmured, smiling at the baby, who offered a gummy smile in return. “I’ll see you later, okay?” 

Jeongin giggled and snuggled into Minho’s shoulder. 

“Woojinnie,” Chan called. “Come on, babe, Innie’s gonna be fine.” 

“You’d better be right.” 

“I know I am, love.” Chan grabbed Woojin’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Let’s go.” 

***

Chan was chaotic, sure, but he did know how to be a romantic for Woojin. 

“Really, we’re walking through Garosugil?” Woojin said excitedly, as they walked up the stairs to the exit of the subway station. 

“I happen to know you love shopping, and you haven’t really been since we’ve been married. I figured that should be changed, and what place is better for clothes shopping than here?” 

Woojin looked over with a smile. “You’re joking,” he laughed, looking around.

“Nah. Come on, sweets, let’s enjoy a day out.” 

“I wonder how Innie’s doing,” Woojin mused, off hand. 

“Babe. We’ve got the day to ourselves, don’t worry about him, okay? I’m sure Minho and Jisung have everything under control.” Chan pulled him closer by his shoulders, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Okay?” 

Woojin nodded, and Chan laced their fingers together with a brief smile, which disappeared as he pulled up a black face mask. One of the downsides of working as a well-known music producer, Woojin supposed. People with phones with good cameras and internet access were absolutely everywhere. 

“Where do you want to go first, love?” Chan asked, squeezing Woojin’s hand. 

Woojin shrugged. “It’d be nice to hit everywhere, but let’s just start and see where we get,” he suggested. 

They walked down the street, looking through the windows of the different shops until Chan tugged on Woojin’s hand, pulling him through the door of a shop. 

“Whoa, babe, what is it?” 

“There was a coat on display that would look so good on you, Wooj. You’ve gotta try it on.”

Woojin giggled as Chan propelled him through the shop and to the changing rooms, grabbing one of the dusters along the way. Woojin stumbled a little bit as his husband shoved him through an open door with the coat in his arms. 

“Wait right here. I’ll be back,” Chan said, breezing off into the rest of the store with a wide smile. 

Woojin ended up trying on what felt like half of the store. Chan kept coming back to put more clothing on the pile. After what seemed like hours, Woojin gently pushed Chan out of the dressing room. 

“I’m gonna pick something of my own, okay, babe?” 

Chan smiled and turned around in his chair so he was facing the wall. “Okay, baby. Take your time.” 

Woojin walked through the store, checking back on Chan every once in a while to confirm he wasn’t looking at anything but his phone. 

He grabbed a grey trench coat to put over a chunky black turtleneck, some black skinny jeans that accented his thighs, and black shoes. In the changing room, he fluffed up his hair to make it look at least presentable, took some black studs out of his pocket to put in his piercings, and pulled his necklace that Chan had gotten him for their first anniversary out from under the turtleneck to lay it over top. 

He mussed his hair up one more time before calling his husband over, propping the door open. “Channie, come here.” 

“Oh, you’re done?” Chan closed the door behind him, turning around with his eyes closed. “Am I allowed to look?” 

“Open your eyes, love.” 

Chan’s eyes snapped open, and he exhaled hard, silently looking Woojin up and down. 

Woojin chewed on his lower lip anxiously. “What do you think?” 

Chan inhaled shakily, locking the door behind him. “Baby, you look perfect,” he whispered, reaching a hand out to cradle Woojin’s cheek. 

Woojin giggled and pulled on Chan’s arm to pull him closer, running his fingers through the back of his husband’s hair and tugging down his face mask. “Do I, now?” 

“Absolutely ravishing,” Chan panted into Woojin’s mouth. 

 

It was the first time either of them had made out in a changing room. 

 

Chan pulled Woojin to the front counter to check out. Being married to a well-known music producer definitely had its perks, Woojin decided, as Chan pulled out his card without so much as a glance at the price tags. 

Once they were done in that shop, Woojin sporting his new outfit, they walked through several other stores, buying little things here and there. 

“I’m getting kinda hungry,” Chan said after a couple of hours. “You?” 

“I could eat,” Woojin agreed, squeezing Chan’s hand. 

“I know the perfect place,” Chan grinned, linking Woojin’s arm with his own. 

“Chicken?” 

“Chicken.” 

Woojin beamed. Maybe they should go on dates more often.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOCHAN ARE ADORABLE SHSKFKD 
> 
> Both my twitter and tumblr are @biscuityskies if you wanna chill and chat or ask me things!
> 
> Comments and kudos are my source of sustenance lol, if you comment I’m gonna respond, just so you know 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 💙


End file.
